Horrid Henry (character)
Horrid Henry is the main character of the series. He was created by Francesca Simon and in the TV Series he is voiced by Lizzie Waterworth-Santo. Overview Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, including his parents and teacher. He is shown to be around 10-11 years old. Personality Horrid Henry's appetite, unlike his younger brother, includes mainly unhealthy choices, such as crisps, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips. Henry seems to have a rejection to vegetables, and to school dinners. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games. Henry also has an obsession about pocket money, he spends it all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to get into bed at bedtime, but hates getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is injections. His hobbies include eating ice cream, watching television, farting and he also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world. His favorite restaurant is Gobble and Go which was converted into a vegetable restaurant, The Virtuous Veggie, much to Henry's disgust. Appearance Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and the usual green/white trainers. His preferred pyjamas are blue, with vertical white strips. Parents Henry's mother and father, have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner, much to Henry's disgust. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from watching TV and/or from using the computer, but mostly resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him "millions of times" that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!". They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Perfect Peter Main article: Perfect Peter Henry has a younger brother, known as Perfect Peter, whom has a complete opposite personality to Henry, and hence his name, Peter is perfect. Usually, during home life, Peter snitches on Henry by telling their parents of Henry's horrid behavior, Henry is punished by being sent to his room, no TV, etc. Friends Throughout the whole course of the series, Henry's best friend is shown to be Rude Ralph, whom Henry has a similar personality to. Ralph is a member of Henry's Purple Hand Gang and is often involved with Henry schemes and plots. Despite so, Henry and Ralph are occasionally shown as enemies. Henry's other friends include Dizzy Dave, Greedy Graham, Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert. Enemies Henry's enemies are grouped into 2 parts: Arch Enemies and Other Enemies. Arch Enemies Kind Kelly Main Article Kind Kelly Kind Kelly As Her Name Points Out Is Kind Often Icecream In Park And Is A Member Of Perfect Peter In The Park Horrid Henry Goes To The Park Which She Initially Joined For A Replacement For Gordon. Lazy Linda Main Article: Lazy Linda Lazy Linda, as her name points out, is lazy. She often sleeps in class, and is a member of Margaret's Secret Club, which she initially joined for a replacement for Susan. Moody Margaret Main article: Moody Margaret Henry's neighbor and main enemy, Moody Margaret, attends Henry's school and owns her Secret Club in her back garden, which rivals with Henry's club, the Purple Hand Gang. Margaret often annoys Henry, whilst Henry torments Margaret by performing Horrid deeds. They might deal on things but they are still enemies. Despite that Peter wrote a love letter to Margaret and signed as Henry, they still hate each other. Despite the conflict between Henry and Margaret, they have been known to temporarily strike up as alliances like in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge". Stuck-Up Steve Main article: Stuck-Up Steve Stuck-Up Steve is Henry's cousin, whose mother, "Rich Aunt Ruby" is described as being rich. Steve often brags about his expensive clothes and toys. Steve and Henry often come to conflict. As seen in the book,"Horrid Henry's Christmas", Henry sneaks down during the night and swaps labels between his and Steve's presents, Steve's presents, are then opened by him in the morning and vice-versa. Steve attempts revenge in the book, "Horrid Henry's Haunted House", when Henry is to stay at Steve's house and attempts to scare Henry, although Henry accidentally sends Steve and his mother screaming from the house. Steve is last seen in the book,"Horrid Henry Dines at Restaurant Le Posh" when Aunt Ruby invites Henry and his family to dinner at a fancy French restaurant. Sour Susan Main Article: ''Sour Susan Despite sometimes working for Henry (for revenge on Margaret), Sour Susan is Margaret's best friend and the seconder of the Secret Club. Henry was once said to love Susan in a fake love letter that Perfect Peter wrote. Perfect Peter ''Main Article: ''Perfect Peter Henry's brother Peter is well behaved and slightly spoiled. Every time Henry does something out of line, even when there is no point, Peter tells on him. Henry says that Peter doesn't have to tell on him, and that is rather true, but still Peter tells on him. Henry teases him by calling him names, the worst being "Smelly Nappy Baby". When Perfect Peter gets Henry angry, Henry has revenge by tricking him and therefore getting him into trouble. Tricking him is not difficult for Henry as shown in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge" when he says that Peter believes anything. But Henry lets him to be chief secretary of the Purple Hand Gang. Bossy Bill ''Main article: Bossy Bill Dad's boss, who runs a toothpaste factory has a son, known as Bossy Bill. Bill, upon first meeting Henry, consistantly gets him into trouble for deeds that Bill does, although, in the end, Henry tricks Bill into photocopying his bottom, in which Bill gets into deep trouble for. When Bill and Henry meet for the second time, Bill joins Henry's school and again, repeatedly gets him into trouble, but Bill eventually left the school, after a plan plotted by Henry. Other Enemies Slimy Sammy Main article: Slimy Sammy Slimy Sammy is Perfect Peter's pen pal. He appeared in the episode Perfect Peter's Pen Pal as a boy who befriended and came to stay with Peter. He made an enemy out of Henry by persistantly getting him into trouble. The Purple Hand Gang Main article: Purple Hand Gang Horrid Henry owns a club in his back garden, in which he names "The Purple Hand Gang". The club rivals with Moody Margaret's Secret Club. The members of the Purple Hand Gang includes Rude Ralph and Perfect Peter, although Peter has been kicked out on numerous occasions, whilst Margaret's club member is Sour Susan. Hobbies and Interests Horrid Henry notably enjoys watching television and his favorite shows include Mutant Max, Rapper Zapper and Terminator Gladiator. Henry and Peter often argue over who watches the television, because Peter prefers to watch programmes which seem babyish to Henry. Henry also enjoys playing on the computer, eating sweets and spending money, although Henry never has any as he spends all of it as soon as he gets it and it is often cancelled by his parents because of his horrid behavior. Henry also enjoys listening to music composed by his favourite band, the Killer Boy Rats. He likes to eat ice cream, burp and fart. Fate In the Season 4 Finale; Horrid Henry Looks At Love, he becomes the King of Horridness along with Margaret as the Queen of Horridness. Trivia * Whenever Henry is driven to the point of attacking someone (mainly Peter), he would change into an animal (i.e. dinosaur, snake, octopus, etc.) to attack them. It hasn't been confirmed if it is for real or if it is just in an imaginary way. Gallery Sweet Tweets on the Left.png Lazy Linda is Waiting Queue.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:General wiki templates Category:Penelope family Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Villains